Mystery10
The beginning I was invited to join the server by a friend i made on EarthMC, illern22, (aka Vented). When i first joined the map seemed huge and i only knew a couple of people. I decided to make my own town in Canada which i named Alaska. My town only had me in it and when it came time for mods to be added to the server it only had 2 buildings, one nether portal and one house (mine). I tried to preserve the natural beauty of the untaimed Canadian wilderness, trying to build out of materials i could get without damaging the terain. The village was temporary, made with spruce wood and cobble stone only, and with mods the town started to grow. Once i had gotten myself a trusty companion to build with, Mr Bacon, I started construction of a masive underground labyrinth and a trans continental railway between my town and Vented's. I was horrified when the world crashed and ended. I remember being close to tears when I was told my dear friend Mr Bacon had perished in the crash and that I had to start again, on a different planet. New Beginings I decided not to join in for several weeks after this, still in mourning over my dear friend Mr Bacon. When I rejoined I remember only a couple people being there. Vented, Zack, Crevel and only some others. I soon learnt of Zacks where abouts and only by accident. He was the first person to make it to the nether and due to magic every time i tried to return to the over world i appeared in Zacks underground bace. These were good times however. I started myself a underground bace as well, teaming up with Vented, and together we made what was the closest thing in the world to a town. I spent full days of work trying and i eventualy succeeded in resurrecting my lost friend Mr Bacon but it wasn't to last. After some time of mods being present on the world, people who never joined the world, or even tried to get used to it, rebelled. They held a vote about whether we should abandon our new found technology and magic or if we should return to when times were simpler, back on earth. They won. Sadly. And once again I lost my dear friend Mr Bacon. This was devastating to me. I had not only lost everything I had worked for again but my dearest friend. The New World When we arrived at our new home it was the same as the one we had left, so many years ago. I decided to start my self in a villager town several km from the nearest portal to the new world. And i mined. I mined and mined and mined, digging up 3 stacks of gold and 5 stacks of iron. As well as this i gathered together whatever i might need in my new life, anything i could possably need to start my new town in the new world. Once i gathered together what i deemed nesesary for my new town, which i decided to christen Toronto, I set off on my long journey to the great lakes of north America and Niagra falls. Area 52 After expanding my town and inviting Vented to join me I got a invite from Zack to help him with a secret project, to make the server truly one of a kind and hopefully attract more players to the world. I had to swear to keep the project secret and not tell or show anyone anything about it. When he had showed me what he was doing he gave me god like powers and set me out to complete a large portion of his grand project. Called The O***s. RIP MR. Bacon. My trusty enchanted pig iron hammer. Category:Players